IPOD CHALLEEEEENGE!
by Technorogy
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.


Decided to take the iPod Challenge. 8DDD

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, and then post them.

It's all Pokemon from here, folks.

**1. Hips Don't Lie, by Shakira**

(Cynthia, Flint, Lucian, and Aaron)

"Oh, wow, I've never been in a place like this before," Cynthia said.

"Geez, really? I go here all the time!" Flint said. The place was pretty dark, and the only lights were neon colors.

"Of course _you_ do," Lucian said. "No one else would."

"Really? Aaron seems to be having fun," Flint said, pointing out the Elite Four member who was currently running around excitedly.

"Oh, looks like he-" Cynthia broke off when a different song started playing. "Oh! I know this song!"

"Why don't you dance to it, then?" Flint suggested.

"You can do that here?" Cynthia gasped.

"Yeah, it kind of the point," Flint said, smirking.

"Wow!" Cynthia said. She started dancing excitedly, and a small crowd appeared to watch.

"...I never knew Cynthia could dance," Lucian said as the crowd blocked their view.

"Yeah, me neither..." Flint said.

**Can't Stop, by Maroon 5**

(Silver)

Silver sat on the ground and glared at the sky. Lyra said no to _him_. _No_ to _him._ That's not how it should have gone.

Why should he care so much? She was just some girl. Some annoying girl.

Maybe she said no because she was just shy. Yeah, that had to be it. No way she said no because she didn't like him. That would be stupid. He continued thinking about her as he sat there. Yep, he'd just have to wait. She would totally say yes eventually.

**Goodnight Goodnight, by Maroon 5**

(Wallace and Cynthia)

Wallace had never seen such an angry look on Cynthia's face. "What's...what's wrong?" he asked slowly.

Cynthia's glare intensified. "What's wrong? You're wrong, that's what!" she said.

"W-Why?" Wallace asked.

"You've blown off every date we've planned this month. I can forgive it the first few times. I know you're busy. I know you're busy, but I just can't...I'm just sick of being let down," Cynthia said.

Wallace looked down guiltily. "I'm...I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you..." he said. "I wish I could have more time to spend with you."

"If you know you have no time, why do you keep planning?" Cynthia asked.

"Because I love you. I love seeing your face every day and talking to you," Wallace said. "But...I keep being too optimistic.

Cynthia sighed. "I'll give you one more chance, Wallace. _One," _she said.

Wallace smiled weakly at her. "I'll make sure to make it this time. Definitely."

**4. Call Me When You Get This, by Corinne Bailey Rae**

(Lyra)

After Lyra finally figured out Silver's Pokegear number, she had no idea what to do with it.

I mean, obviously she could call him, but he never wanted to talk to her in person, over the telephone wouldn't be much different.

After much thought, she figured she'd just leave him a message. She called Silver up, and after it rang a few times, it went to voice mail.

...So now what?

She hadn't put much thought into what she'd say. "What should I put, Meganium?" she asked.

"Mega?" Meganium suggested.

"Meh, he doesn't care about the weather," Lyra said. "That's a lousy message!"

"Meg. Meganium!" Meganium said.

"What! Of course I don't!" Lyra said. "He does have really nice hair, and his face is so cute, but..."

"Meganium!" Meganium said.

"Hmph. I guess I should talk to him in person, though..." Lyra said, closing her Pokegear. Then she realized...

She just sent a message.

**Give Me Back My Underwear! By Len Kagamine**

(Lucas and Ethan)

Lucas woke up and found he had a mysterious absence of underwear.

Yes, he felt very disturbed.

He changed into his regular clothes and tried to think of any logical reason. He couldn't.

He went about his day and still hadn't found an answer, although when he got back home he found a package. When he opened it, he saw his missing underwear inside along with a note.

"_Dear Lucas,_

_I decided to give these back._

_xoxo_

_-Ethan"_

Yes, he felt very disturbed.

**Get Me What I Need, by whoever played Archie in 13 the Musical I guess**

(Gold and Silver)

"Silver, I need your help," Gold said.

"For what?" Silver asked. "And why are you asking me?"

"I need you to help me get something," Gold said.

"What?" Silver asked.

"Crys!" Gold said.

"...You need Crystal," Silver said.

"Yes! Have you seen her? She's super hot!" Gold said.

"Why do you need my help?" Silver asked.

"Well, Crys doesn't seem to like me that much. She thinks I'm a jerk," Gold said. Silver snorted.

"Well, I won't help you, anyway," Silver said.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"_Please?"_

"...Fine!"

"Haha, knew ya would.. Thanks, Silver!"

**I'd Like To, by Corinne Bailey Rae**

(Blue and Green)

"Ooh, ooh, that cloud there!" Blue said.

"What about it?" Green asked.

"It looks like a Cleffa!" Blue said.

"I don't see it," Green said.

Blue rolled her eyes. "Use your imagination!" she said. She grabbed Green's hand and led him along.

"You know I had something else planned for today," Green said, trying to ignore the fact that he was happy about the hand-holding.

"Killjoy," Blue said. "Isn't a romantic walk outside better than anything ou could have planned?"

Green blushed slightly and looked away. "It's not 'romantic', pesky woman," he mumbled.

Blue stopped walking suddenly and turned to him. She grabbed onto Green's hair and pulled him roughly into a kiss. "There, now it is."

**No, Thank You, by Len Kagamine**

(Silver and Lance)

"Hello there, Silver!" Lance said as he noticed the red-head up ahead. "Would you like t-"

"No!" Silver said.

"What? Why?" Lance asked, frowning.

"I don't want to, go away," Silver said.

"But...what do you have against battling all of a sudden?" Lance asked.

"I just don't want to," Silver said.

"Why not?" Lance said.

"I'm hungry, dammit! Go get me a snack!" Silver said.

"Eh...what?" Lance asked.

"You heard me! Go! Don't come back until you have a snack!"

**Fairytale, by Sara Bareilles**

(Crys and Blue)

Crystal sighed loudly. "Why the sigh?" Blue asked.

"Eusine," Crystal said simply.

"What about him?" Blue asked.

"He hasn't been around lately," Crystal grumbled. "He's a pretty lame Prince Charming, y'know."

"Well, we can't all be Cinderella," Blue said, chuckling.

"I know. But he seemed so great before, and now he's just...ugh," Crystal said.

"He's the next best thing, then," Blue said.

"What do you mean?" Crystal asked.

"Y'lnow..._Gold_," Blue said.

"...Him? He's kinda...a jerk," Crystal said.

"It'd be a better happy ending, y'know," Blue said. "You should try talking to him."

**Breathless, by Corinne Bailey Rae**

(Maylene and Volkner)

No one can beat Maylene at fighting, that's her deal. She's well known around Veilstone City at being powerful at both Pokemon battles and martial arts. But she loses all composure around that one guy.

"Oh, hey, Maylene!" Volkner called.

Maylene jumped and her breath caught in her throat. "I-I, um...hi," she said.

"It's a nice day, huh?" Volkner said.

Maylene tried to answer, but was somehow unable to form words. "Something wrong?" Volkner asked.

"N-N-No...um..." Maylene managed to squeak out. "I-I...um...bye!" She quickly turned around and ran.

Volkner frowned. What was that about? Was he not fun to be around, or something?

* * *

**Oh crap that was hard to do. I didn't cheat, of course, though...ahehehheh, um...  
**


End file.
